


【椅苍】Knight fall

by dangerousofnaihe



Series: 【椅苍】Knight fall [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 01:26:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17152718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dangerousofnaihe/pseuds/dangerousofnaihe
Summary: ※PWP※性瘾/女装王子（？）与骑士的故事※中长篇





	【椅苍】Knight fall

打架、赌博、嫖妓，大约这世界的所有酒馆都是这样。酒气，廉价香水味和人的体味混合在一起，空气污浊得令人喘不过气来。  
23岁的落魄贵族此刻坐在靠窗的角落，凝视远处的海岸。听着酒鬼和赌徒们夹杂秽语的吹嘘，内容无非是口口相传的王都光景和上流贵族们的八卦。  
反正没人当真，也没人计较，毕竟这里是上流社会贵族不可能也不屑到来的污秽之地。  
因醉酒脸颊逐渐浮上红晕，濑良垣苍叶把杯底最后一层酒吞下去，才发觉自己好像喝醉了。好像这样子没法回家，绝对会被外婆责骂。  
【唉。生活好难。】  
这是没有感情的话语。  
濑良垣苍叶头疼地趴在桌上，打算在嘈杂声中凑合休息一会。直到他发现原本嘈杂的酒馆里安静得不像话，就连那个暴脾气的酒馆店主都闭上了嘴。于是他迷迷糊糊地抬起头来环视四周，发现所有人的视线都投向自己。  
？  
对面不知道什么时候坐了一位女孩，苍叶努力想要看清眼前的人，无奈眼皮又涩又重，即使努力看向对方眼中也只是一团模糊的人影。都怪这偏僻小城的酒馆主人在酒里放了太多蜜糖，甘甜到他都忘了自己喝的是酒。  
烛火在不安晃动，濑良垣苍叶感到自己被搀扶起来，低下头去时能看到对方的裙摆。对方的手环住苍叶的腰，方便他靠在自己的肩膀上。  
苍叶还没来得及考虑身高的问题，他只记得自己被搀扶着走到什么人面前。  
“我需要一个房间。”实在不像女孩的声音。  
然后他就失去了意识，彻底醉倒过去。

 

金发碧眼。  
一口上流贵族的华丽卷舌音。  
随便就能掏出一枚金币的气势实在不容小觑。  
愣了几秒的酒馆主人指指某个方向，“...随便哪一间都可以。”小心地看了一眼高出苍叶不少的贵族【女孩】。  
对方冷冰冰地扫他一眼，本想搀扶靠在自己肩膀上的苍叶向前走，看到他彻底昏睡过去后不耐烦地啧一声。一只手穿过苍叶的膝盖，另一只手托住他的后背，轻轻松松把落魄的骑士先生抱了起来。  
脸不红气不喘，背挺得笔直。  
从头至尾保持安静的围观人群看到这一幕不约而同吸了一口气，目送两位走远。  
——不论怎么看都是个男人吧？  
也许是突如其来的神秘贵族太令人震撼，直到他们离去后很久，酒馆才恢复了热闹。  
借着门外昏暗的光把苍叶放在狭窄的床铺上，【她】点燃烛火走近床边，碧绿的眼珠映着跳动的火光，抚摸他脸颊的动作很优雅。  
苍叶在此时睁开眼睛，大脑仍然没有正常运转。  
他嗅到对方身上香水的气味，和妓女们所用的完全不一样，气味很淡。好容易看清了面前家伙的脸，苍叶总觉得似曾相识，但却一时想不起来。也许是在王都参加贵族宴会时偶遇的贵族小姐，他想。  
至于濑良垣苍叶为什么会参加上流社会贵族们的聚会，他一点都不愿意回想。  
默默对视的时候，苍叶发现对方的五官甚至是少见的英俊，也许这个词不适合夸赞女孩的容貌......但他的确很喜欢。  
“我见过你吗？”濑良垣苍叶费力地坐起来，拍拍脑袋苦苦思索。  
对方没有回答，只是眼神凌厉起来，似乎是在强行压抑着某种情绪。

苍叶注视了【她】一会，没有得到回答。他的视线摇摇晃晃，落在对面人的嘴唇上。  
浅色的，十分勾人食欲。  
沉睡的性欲被酒精唤醒，于是头脑一热的醉鬼凑上去，手托着对方的后脑吻了上来。  
侵略意味十足，同所有这个年纪的男人一样。  
对方惊异于苍叶的主动，一时没有反应。等【她】反应过来时，发现自己已经被扑倒在床上，手中持的铜制烛台落在木地板上，又骨碌碌滚到床下。  
他们所处的这方世界恢复黑暗。  
暧昧的声响透过墙壁直直钻入耳道，来自隔壁房间的妓女黏糊的喘息和故作娇媚的呻吟声在漆黑寂静的环境中无疑催情动欲。  
带着浓郁酒味的气息和吻落在皮肤上，【她】感到苍叶的手在抚摸自己的脸，于是配合地闭上眼睛。23岁成年男性的活力所向披靡，被他所感染的家伙也觉得不适起来，【她】主动勾住苍叶的肩膀，不甘示弱地咬住他探入自己口腔的舌尖。  
苍叶的手贴着侧腹上移，黑暗中的贵族【小姐】紧张又甜蜜地抱紧他的腰同他接吻。

当初和他做的时候，他从来都没有这样主动亲吻过自己，也不会这样心急地抚摸。  
原来苍叶喜欢女人。  
对着陌生的人都能兴奋成这个样子，对自己却冷冰冰的。  
而王子殿下却做不到这样，他只能对着自己的骑士先生才能硬起来。

感到苍叶的手钻进裙底探向自己的小腹，于是他躲也没躲，甚至主动挺起腰，将早就充血勃起且胀痛得厉害的部分贴在笼罩着他的骑士的手掌心中磨蹭。  
这一刻令William殿下朝思暮想期盼了五年，他呼吸有些不稳，甚至下意识地想钻进苍叶的怀抱里撒娇。  
直到他明显感到苍叶的身体僵硬起来，像是受到什么惊吓似的想要逃开。  
美妙的感觉戛然而止。  
苍叶没有用错形容词，形容这家伙的的确是【英俊】。  
“......你是男人？”酒醒了一大半，如今从隔壁传来的靡靡之音令人尴尬无比。苍叶尴尬地坐起身，手碰到了什么毛茸茸的东西......像是发丝的触感。他费力地运转大脑回想了一下，似乎这家伙刚才还是金色微卷的长发来着。但现在他能接着微弱的月光看到对方利索的短发，“我做了无礼的事。非常抱歉、”  
得赶紧离开才行。  
想站起来的时候却被人拽住手臂，按住肩膀推倒在床上，狭窄的木床随着摇晃嘎吱作响。黑暗里的家伙压了上来，用不容濑良垣苍叶反抗的力气抓住他的手腕，拽向自己的下腹。  
苍叶僵住，“.......”掌心被打开，结结实实地握住那灼人的温度。恶劣混蛋的呼吸明显哆嗦起来，在他手心里抽动的部分更加兴奋地胀大了一些，他都能明显感到皮肤下血管的跳动。  
感觉好恶心。  
这家伙是变态吗？  
苍叶紧皱着眉强忍住不适想要抽回手，骑在他身上的男人用力捉住他的手腕，空闲的那只手把苍叶的另一只小臂按在床铺上，同时俯下身舔了舔骑士先生的耳廓，“你想干我吗？”  
上流贵族们才会讲究的卷舌音，偏偏这家伙的话却很下流。  
这种捉弄让他很不舒服，“不想，”濑良垣苍叶毫不犹豫地回答，用尽力气想要推开对方，同时侧身躲避。

坐在他腰上的那位反应迅速地压制住苍叶的反抗，解开苍叶束发的蓝黑色绸带，把可怜骑士先生的双手反剪绑在身后。  
“......放开我！”面朝床铺的被动姿势令人呼吸都有些困难，更别说反抗。就好像把自己逼入绝境，即使苍叶一向好脾气也忍不住恼火起来。  
骑在他后腰的家伙仍旧保持沉默，苍叶隐隐约约听到什么声响：缓慢把带子抽出的声音，以及衣料摩擦的窸窣声......  
直到那东西落在他面前，仍然是带着体温的淡淡香水味。  
——是女人的束腰？  
——这家伙真的是变态。  
一只手绕到胸前，艰难挤入衣料和床铺的缝隙内，解开苍叶衬衣的扣子。滑溜的丝绸顺着下滑的背脊曲线堆叠在胸口，露出一大截皮肤。  
苍叶身后的家伙迫不及待地凑上来，用牙齿和舌头描绘成人的腰窝，手也不老实地钻入他的裤子里，握住抚弄。  
苍叶的腰很细，屁股却很丰满。  
握住他腰的年轻贵族毫无风度地紧贴上来，下意识地舔舔犬齿，隔着一层长裙用力顶住骑士先生的屁股，暗示十分明显。  
“你！”，全身汗毛乍起，在这之后即将发生什么濑良垣苍叶实在很清楚，“...我说过了，放开我！”他极力控制声音里的颤抖。  
伏在苍叶身上蓄势待发的家伙沉默一会，还是结结实实笼罩过来。左臂从苍叶身前绕过捁紧他的腰，另一只手握住彼此紧贴的性器摩擦。  
下颌被扣住掰向一侧，灵活柔软的东西贴在他的嘴唇上濑良垣苍叶死死咬住咬紧，压住内心的不适，阻挡对方舌头的侵入。  
这家伙的手虎口处有的一层细茧，濑良垣苍叶很清楚，这是习惯握剑的手，还十分灵活。摩擦到内侧的感觉令他难以清醒，仿佛醉意上头。“......”

 

毫无预兆射出的成人仍然喘着粗气，狼狈地倒伏在床上。他不知道自己是怎么搞的，也许是酒的缘故，就像不久前那样......  
温热液体淋湿他的手指，顺着腕部流下来。意识到不妥，小殿下亲吻苍叶头发的动作停住，用舌头舔了舔手指上的液体。  
微微苦涩，比正常状态淡很多，显然他不久前和什么人做过。  
压在苍叶后脊的贵族已经顾不上保持风度，“你和什么人上过床？是女人？还是男人？”几乎是在牙缝里挤出来的逼问。  
苍叶费力地转动大脑，从压迫感强烈的醋意中隐约能猜到对方是谁。“......”他从未想过会和对方相逢，并且是在这种情况下再次见面。“我不会回答。”苍叶明确自己的态度，面朝床铺手被绑住的姿势让他无法看到这小子的表情。莫名其妙，知道对方是的身份令他松了口气。  
就算现在死掉也不能说。  
在五年前的晚宴上，只是因为一个吻手礼就能和他闹一通脾气的小子，苍叶不想也知道后果。  
况且，那种和自己有着亲密身体联系的人，苍叶除了面前的家伙根本不知道还有谁。

床铺嘎吱作响，“我会找出答案。”濑良垣苍叶听到一句轻飘飘的耳语，它直直钻入他的耳道里，激得他一个寒噤。  
被翻转身体面朝对方，脖子枕着床沿，脑袋悬空的姿势让他难受极了。苍叶努力想要借着黯淡月光看清对方的五官，对方毫不留情的按住他的咽喉，把毫无抵抗的骑士先生按在床铺上。  
脖子上象征骑士身份的银制项链晃荡着垂下，无疑加重了窒息感。他的蓝色头发就这样垂下来，和银制项链缠绕在一起。惨淡的月光落在上面，实在是难得的美景。  
【以荣誉作为交换，将忠诚献上与您。】  
Noiz还记得苍叶说出这句话的神情，然而事实是他的骑士并不忠诚。  
苍叶感到笼罩在他身体上方的人脱掉衣物，挤入腿间。甚至没有给他丝毫适应和喘息的时间，抵在窄缝处的热块粗鲁插入他体内。  
“！！！~~”濒临撕裂的胀痛让他下意识蜷缩起来，毫不停歇地深入和脑袋悬空的姿势实在难以忍受，“......William、呜咕！”血液涌向大脑的感觉加重呼吸。  
接纳任性殿下的地方显然刚做过不久，对谁都欣然接受的模样，十分柔软且湿润，插入进去时就像跌入了一片沼泽。  
“我想听到的不是这个，”他准确地咬住苍叶脖颈皮肤下游动的喉结，“你知道的。”用他毕生所能到达的最柔软的语气，说着恶狠狠的话，“是男人。”  
——不是、  
——不是这样！  
“没有、”苍叶狼狈地辩解。  
这无疑加剧了对方的醋意和怒火。对于高高在上的小殿下而言，令他气恼的不是某个杂鱼曾经像现在这样同苍叶关系亲密，而是苍叶现在分明就是向着那个家伙的态度，这让他不能忍受。  
难道那家伙和苍叶是什么恋人吗？

“唔！”他插入得很深，是就连短剑剑柄也从未到过的深度......苍叶皱起眉，汗水把发丝粘成一团贴在皮肤上，被绑在身后的手已经麻木到失去了知觉，“Noiz......”声音明显气弱，仿佛求饶。  
绝对不给他求饶的机会。  
金发小子俯下脸来，他们的距离非常近，彼此呼吸纠缠，却未有触碰，“我会把那个家伙找出来。”明明是煽情的场合，却故意说出狠毒的话。  
在分别的时间里濑良垣苍叶曾经无数次想象重逢一刻的到来，即使他们之间不可能有什么结果。想到这里的骑士先生闭上了眼睛，一副拒绝沟通的样子。

五年之前被眼前小子的父母——也就是国王和王后选中，以剑术教师的名义在城堡内生活。  
一个败落的贵族青年怎么能成为小殿下的教师？苍叶最初想不明白这个问题，但还是跟着管家踏入城堡。  
毕竟落魄贵族不需要太多尊严，生活才是首要的。  
“和William独处时，要清洁身体才行。”苍叶小心翼翼地看一眼穿戴华贵服饰、颧骨瘦削的【夫人】。她正注视着自己，眼中的笑容恰到好处，却冷冰冰的。  
苍叶点点头。  
依照她所说清洁过身体，换上新衣服的濑良垣苍叶在仆人们的指引下来到一扇异常厚重的门前。苍叶在管家的带领下踏入那个房间，头发和胡须雪白的管家风度翩翩地冲着某个方向行礼，“殿下。”然后后退一步，冲苍叶微微颔首，离开了房间。  
门迅速閤上，苍叶被吓了一跳，这才看到坐在座椅上的金发少年。对方正注视着他，有些婴儿肥的脸上没什么表情。  
然后——

“你在想什么？”笼罩在苍叶身体上的小子解开他手腕上的绸带，托住苍叶的后脊，让他的后脑枕在不怎么柔软的枕头上。脸颊贴在他的胸口，同时吃醋抱怨。  
Noiz不知道苍叶在想什么，只能在心底胡乱揣测。  
明白这是对方在向自己妥协，濑良垣苍叶艰难地活动一下已经麻木的手臂，总算能松一口气。还没等他真正放松下来，从体内而来的压迫感令他一个哆嗦。  
埋在他胸口撒娇的小子抬起头来，手臂支撑在濑良垣苍叶身体两侧，审视他的表情。Noiz现在的样子和五年前相比变化很大，14岁的少年只到他的胸口，身体也是可见的单薄......拥有一张过分可爱的脸却总是板得像个大人，苍叶一度以为William才是兄弟中年幼的一个。  
在四年的时间里Noiz明显已经从少年长成了男人，苍叶已经很难从他的脸上再找到安置【可爱】这一词的地方，总觉得在此时被他面无表情地注视着很不妙。  
“你喜欢他吗？”Noiz对此耿耿于怀，得听到苍叶亲口承认才行。  
苍叶一时反应不过来，此时此刻他觉得口干舌燥，有一股热浪从身体内部翻腾上涌，仿佛把整个人都融化。被小殿下拓张的那部分已经柔软得不像话，喝多了酒的濑良垣苍叶似乎总是容易被情欲驱使，“......”  
两个人的胸口紧实相贴，濑良垣苍叶缓缓撑眼，眼中映着一片月光，流光潋滟。目光对视时，空气似乎都变得甜蜜起来。

接吻和肉体接触的激烈喘息中苍叶缠得很紧，像是柔软的海草。皮肤因挂满汗珠而变得滑腻，手感像是半融化的动物油脂。被男性器官撑开的入口欲求不满似的夹紧，里面热得惊人。  
Noiz能感到自己的骑士先生正变得越来越柔软濡湿，接受他的软肉不安地哆嗦起来，仿佛某种催促。  
被异样的热度逼得无处可逃，受过良好教育的小子咬牙切齿地将优雅风度甩在一旁，狠狠插入到底。  
“嗯、”濑良垣苍叶轻微地抖动一下，不可察觉地皱起眉，然后欣然接受了插入深处的热块，像是渴望已久。  
在贵族的大屋中，苍叶被教导着隐藏性欲，因为那是他的工作。事实上他并不是全无感觉——虽然在最初接受Noiz是件辛苦事。  
现在苍叶终于能借着酒意抒发压抑已久的、对金发小殿下的情欲。他趁着最后一点几乎不存在的酒意抱住小殿下的肩头，前所未有地亲吻对方的嘴唇。手指同时贴上温热的皮肤，不同于女性的柔软，肌肉的线条不算很丰满，但却很结实。  
这令他心潮澎湃。

于是濑良垣苍叶大大张开双腿，抬高腰臀接受来自对方的抽插，右手手掌急躁地贴上Noiz的侧腰，鼓励他把更汹涌的快感带入身体的最深处去。  
撑开黏膜的热块和主人一样凶狠，侵入柔软内壁的每一次狠狠顶入都让骑士先生一个哆嗦。濑良垣苍叶舒服得仰起脸，这令他脖颈形成一条诱人的曲线。快感强烈到他眼前有些眩晕，在静谧空气中逐渐放大的淫靡水声和沉重呼吸声刺激下又不断扩大。  
他很清楚在这种环境下不能发出声音，然而身体却因为禁忌而难以抑制地兴奋起来。  
年轻的殿下感到一股暖流正随着抽插出入从结合的缝隙流淌下来，显然是身体过于兴奋的结果，于是他挣脱来自苍叶的甜蜜束缚，“明明是男人，这样真的可以吗？”手指循着腿根的湿意来到源头，恶意揉搓那圈被蛮横撑开的软肉。  
“好下流。”这是比较委婉地表达方式。Noiz看到苍叶的咬肌鼓了鼓，对方显然不适应污言秽语，却无可奈何。重新捡起贵族们装模作样的风度，拉高苍叶的一条小腿，同时俯下身去......插入骑士体内怒张的部分被推到从未达到的深度，濑良垣苍叶喘着粗气，狼狈地侧趴在不怎么柔软的床上。重新挺立的器官颤巍巍地紧贴小腹，随着抽插的动作哆嗦着吐露粘液，在床单上留下一块深色的水渍。“小孩子不可以说这种话，你是想这样教导我吧？”  
五年前连父母的话都置若罔闻的小殿下只听从苍叶一个人的教导，至于原因......他们彼此心知肚明，但现在，Noiz想推翻这一切。  
【对着神明起誓吧，你的一切都属于我】  
对于这中二小鬼实在忍无可忍，苍叶保持侧位艰难地用左臂攀着Noiz的上身，半强迫他俯下身来，而后嘴唇贴了上去。  
苍叶的确是甜的。  
Noiz只觉得自己的声音被过于甜蜜的呼吸熏哑，脸颊不由自主地发烫，“苍...、”嘴唇被充满男性气息的吻重新堵住的同时，投注过来的目光毫不退让，“你可以试试看。”  
Noiz很清楚：对方是男人。  
——不过这与自己喜欢濑良垣苍叶没有关系。  
不管是被苍叶掌控，还是掌控他，结果都是一样的。  
濑良垣苍叶是他的药。

——————TBC————————


End file.
